Life
by detectiveram
Summary: Moments in the team's lives as they teach each other, learn, and find common ground. 16: Robin 17: Two Very Short Stories II
1. Favorite Color

So, these are just going to be short random things I can think of. The team learns new things about each other everyday. Don't own.

* * *

><p>They were staring him down. It was starting to frustrate him. Their faces looked so eager.<p>

"Why do I have to have a favorite color?" Robin and Wally gasped. "Dude! You just have to!" Wally protested. "It's like a necessity! Every heard of small talk? Plus, you…you just have to!" Conner scowled at them.

"Just tell us what color you sort of are partial to!"

"I bet he says blue!"

"Dude red!" Robin countered. "Blue."

"Red."

"Blue!"

"Red!"

Conner resisted the urge to smash their heads together. "Black." He stated plainly, crossing his arms. Wally gasps. "You can't pick black." Robin looks at him. "Why not? It's one of my favorite colors. It's like Batman's favorite color…" He mumbled.

"He's not Batman!" Robin just shook his head at his friend. "Second favorite color?" Wally asks with a smile. His eye twitched.

"Pink." Then he walked away. Robin was howling with laughter.

"Dude! It's not funny! We have to save him from unmanliness!"

* * *

><p>Love you people whom I have never met! Review? Ideas?<p>

Detectiveram


	2. Poker

Oh, yup. I had this one done and I felt like posting another. Don't own!

* * *

><p>"I do not believe I yet understand the purpose of this game. I am supposed to lie?"<p>

"Bluff Kaldur. It's all about bluffing."

"I'm afraid I still do not understand Robin."

"Convince me that you're not lying to me and you have a good hand."

"Maybe it was a bad idea to try and teach him Poker." Wally added to the conversation.

Kaldur moved his cards around, picking one out. "Is this a good card Robin?"

"Argh! Don't show me your cards Kaldur!"

"I told you we should make our way up to Poker. Let's start with Go Fish." "Go Fish? I thought you were teaching me card games." "Uh, it is. You try to get matches by asking others for cards and if they don't have it, you draw a card or 'go fish.'" Robin explained.

"You guys really suck at Poker. Read 'em and weep boys. Four of a kind!" Artemis smirked, finally speaking up. Wally and Robin groaned. "Does this mean the game is over? Artemis wins?" The archer grinned at Kaldur. "The pot is mine!" Luckily they were just using chocolate coins. Batman would kill them if they used real money.

"Let's try a different game." Robin sighed. Artemis shrugged. "How about something easy—like Scum." "No!" Wally and Robin shouted. "Isn't that the one we tried earlier? You called Wally an inappropriate word. It was not very kind Robin."

A collective sigh came from the group. "You know what; I'm thinking we should just teach him solitaire and go play some incredibly violent video games." Wally whispered to Robin and Artemis. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>Happiness and joy will grace my very stressful live if you review :D<p>

Detectiveram


	3. Date

Hi again! It's the boys. I should write one with the girls. Don't own.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing again?"<p>

"We're messing with Roy's date."

"Why?"

"Conner…Conner..Conner." Wally ticked. "It's what younger brothers do! Are our projectiles ready?" He turned to Kaldur and Robin.

"Ready for launch on the mark." Robin shoved the balloons into Kaldur's hands before doing the same to Conner. Wally just picked up his own. Conner looked to the older teenager. Kaldur just shook his head in defeat. "Just go with it Conner."

Their position was perfect for overlooking the couple making out on the porch. The boys lined up.

"Ready." Wally started.

"Aim." Robin continued. Robin prompted Kaldur to finish.

"Fire my friends." They all yelled and threw with perfect accuracy.

The sound of braking water balloons, sloshing water, a startled girl, and a swearing man filled at least two of them with joy. "I believe now would be the best time to make our escape." Kaldur cautioned. Roy looked up to the roof where Robin and Wally were still staring over the edge.

"Fire all projectiles!" Wally yelled. They continued hitting Roy. "I'm going to kill you guys!" He yelled abandoning his now crying date and running up the fire escape. The boys quickly made their getaway to the Super cycle.

When they were in sky, they all breathed a sigh of relief until arrows started pelting them. "Oow! Dang it! How could I forget about the arrows!" Wally cried. Conner mused in the driver's seat. "Remind me again why you thought this was a good idea."

* * *

><p>Review? Any ideas? Suggestions?<p>

Detectiveram


	4. Killer?

Kaldur and Raquel. Don't own anything. Must prepare myself for Saturday...

* * *

><p>Kaldur was sitting quietly in the living room starting yet another book. Surface world literature was growing immensely on him. The moment of solitude lasted briefly as he was soon joined by Raquel.<p>

She dropped a bag by the couch and slumped onto the cushion. She sighed and was staring at Kaldur. It made him slightly uncomfortable, but he did not say anything other than a curt hello. They sat in silence till a few minutes passed and she tried to strike up a conversation.

"My teacher totally killed my Lit class today gave us this huge killer test and whatnot." Kaldur dropped his book in shock. "This is true?" She nodded, confused by his reaction.

"How did you respond? Are you well? How could an educator do such a thing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Is he a sorcerer? To bewitch a test to kill his own students, this is unheard of." He suddenly stood up. "I will immediately investigate this situation." He looked at her before kneeling down, gently holding her hand "Do not worry yourself. Rest. I am glad you have not perished as well."

Raquel blushed. "Uh, Kaldur. I think you misunderstood me." It was too late, he was off. Raquel sighed and got up to catch up with him. She had to explain that in was just an expression.

Little did she know that Kaldur already knew this. He decided to take the advantage of the opportunity to mess with his friend like they often did with him. For now though, he would read his book and let her worry.

* * *

><p>Ideas are welcome along with reviews because they make me smile. Review?<p>

Detectiveram


	5. Shield your eyes

Hey guys! Um, so, I thought I would have more time this summer to write. Guess what? I did, but I'm terrible at getting them typed up and posted. Thank you all for the encouragement. It means a lot. If you have questions, I am willing to answer them, like I did for some people already. Anyway, I hope to get a few more of my stories posted in the next day or so. Expect a lot of Beast Boy. I've written a couple of things with him recently. Enjoy! Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dick had taken the opportunity to train with Garfield. After accessing his strengths and obvious weaknesses, they plotted out a training schedule for him.<p>

"I'm telling you B.B., in a few years you'll be able to beat Robin, maybe."

"What about you?" He asks with a grin.

"Eh, you can't handle the Nightwing." He nudged the younger boy in the shoulder as they entered the living room.

"We'll probably need Miss M to help you a lot with your shape... Oh my…Justice!"

Garfield squeaked at the sudden out burst from Nightwing. He then turned his head in the direction Nightwing was staring.

"No! Shield your eyes!" He jumped on top of Garfield, pushing him to the ground. Gar heard other voices mumbling and frantic movements.

"Argh! Dick! Um, we were just…"

"Yeah, we weren't…"

"There was this movie on…"

"We were arguing…"

"You guys were half naked!" Garfield's interest was perked. "What's going on?" His voice was muffled under Nightwing.

"Gar's under you?" A guy's voice squeaked.

"Good… gracious man! Make yourself decent Wally! You especially Artemis!"

"Shut up Dick!"

"Well, I wasn't the one making out on the team's couch!"

"Can I get up now?"

"No!" Three voices shouted.

"You guys promised you wouldn't do this again!"

"Again? They do this often?"

"Forget about this whole think B.B." Nightwing muttered to the boy.

"I didn't even see anything!"

A crash came from the couch area. Swearing followed. "Geez guys! A child is present!"

"Oh, like you didn't hear worse growing up!" Wally shot back. "More like he didn't say worse." Artemis responded.

"Can I get up, now?"

* * *

><p>Review? Love you guys.<p>

Detectiveram


	6. Souvenir Room

I wasn't sure where to post this one, but I decided to put this in here instead of as a stand alone. I wanted some interaction with Garfield and Wally. Obviously someone got him interested in continuing Wally's quest. Anyway, here it is and I don't own the characters, or show, or like anything.

* * *

><p>I was enjoying my time alone in my, err, that is the team's souvenir room. Let's face it though, I was the one who did all of this work. Shelves line the room and I go through each one, dusting the objects, readjusting their positions. These were like my babies in a way. So many memories.<p>

The time started slipping away from me before I noticed a green bird staring me in the face. "Hey B.B." I simply say. The boy chirped and changed back to his monkey-like self. My thoughts start to wander to when I first saw the new Garfield and Conner's first reaction.

The little cute scowl on the boy's face draws my attention back. "How'd you know it was me?" There are so many reasons I can give to this boy, but I stick to my nicest one. "Uh, I figure a bird couldn't get in here, so it must've been you." Or, really the fact that he was a green robin.

"Well, okay. Um, what's going Wally? This is a pretty neat room!" He reaches out to touch a boomerang I stole…err, acquired from Captain Boomerang. "No touchy!" I slap his hand down. The cute scowl was back. Nooo!

"Um, this is the souvenir room, kid."

"So, no touching. Wait, why didn't anyone show me this room when I first came here?"

I roll my eyes. "Because Di…Nightwing doesn't officially recognize this room as part of the team tour."

He cocks his head at me and I start to show him around. "This is from our last mission. I picked up that sash from the lady in charge of the drug trafficking. Oh, here's a rubber duck bomb from the mission where we fought Toyman. Superman was busy."

I just jump right in and take him through my shelves of memories and awesome stories. He didn't even care at first and I could tell he was enjoying it now. He was a kindred spirit in my quest for…awesomeness.

He suddenly asked me though, "What's your favorite then Wally?" That was a tough one. The space rock? The lightening in a jar? Superman's cape, which I will never tell him I took? Sportsmaster's mask, when I finally realized who Artemis was? No, not those.

I pick up a familiar, but beaten up arrow with a melted tip. "This." He gave me a 'you're a weird guy' look. I explained, "This arrow saved my life—twice. At first I really hated the owner, but she turned out to be pretty…wonderful." I thought of her beautiful blonde hair and snarky smile.

"Though she did steal it from my, err, this room. I guess it's okay because she used it to save us from Red Tornado's freaky siblings."

"Um, do people do that a lot? Steal things from the room?" I nod. "That's not cool. How are you supposed to hold on the stories and the awesomeness?" He just used that word. I pretty much love this kid.

"You have no idea. All those blank spots, someone took one of my babies that I worked hard to find." I look at the kid and he's in total awe of this. I really do love this kid. I decide then to recruit him for my cause. Heck, I wasn't going to be around forever. Not that'd I'd die or anything. Maybe just leave the team, move on, retire or something. Artemis and I were talking about that and maybe going to college together.

"Can I, someday, help you with your souvenir room? When I actually get to go on missions." I smile. "Yeah, I'd like that kid." I start leading him out of the room.

"Okay, first thing. Rule number one, as of just now, don't let people take your souvenirs. We have to set some boundaries with these people." He smiled at me and I could tell this would work out just fine.

* * *

><p>I really got to stop staying up late and posting things. I feel like I'm not at my most aware, though this is the only time I have. Oh well. Review my wonderfulist people. I love you all. Not in a creepy way.<p>

Detectiveram


	7. Homicidal Bug

Um, so, I love Jamie. This is what I picture a semi-normal interaction would be like. Plus Wonder Girl. Don't own.

* * *

><p>The one thing about the team that Jamie did not like was hand combat…without powers…with Nightwing. That guy was trained by Batman.<p>

**THE Batman**.

It was brutal and by the end of his training he had to deal with many new bruises and an angry beetle. 'You could easily defeat him.'

"I doubt that."

'Just let me power up the cannon.'

"No! I'm training!" Jamie yelled at his back. Without realizing his distraction, Nightwing executed a side kick, effectively knocking over the younger boy and ripping his shirt. "Ah!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry Jamie. I didn't realize you were…talking to…that thing again." He held up his hand to help him up. "No worries Nightwing. I just got distracted. But, I think my mom will kill me for ruining another shirt."

Nightwing brushed off the boy. "Eh…I think I might have a shirt like that. Hang out here and let me get you another one." He started jogging off towards his room.

"Oh, if Cassie gets here, tell her to wait!" He called out before disappearing. "Great. Just great. Thanks crazy thing." He said, pulling off his ruined shirt.

'You should listen to me. He was a threat.'

"Nightwing's not a threat. He's team leader. We're part of this team."

'This team holds you back. We should take them out before they realize.'

"What are you talking about!" He failed to notice Wonder Girl entering the training room. Cassie froze at the sight of Jamie, staring at his back. She took a moment for composure before running at him and swiping at his back. "Hiya!"

Her actions made him fall to the ground and yell out. 'We're under attack! Activating armor!'

"No! Stop!" Jamie yelled as he rolled face up and saw Cassie.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry Jamie! I just saw this huugge bug on you and I wasn't thinking and I forgot that you're the Blue Beetle and I didn't think about it being attached and I probably hurt you! I'm sooo sorry!" She helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

'No, she attacked you! Eliminate her!'

"I'm not going to kill her!"

"What?"

"No, not you. The thing on my back!"

'Sensing rising anger. Activating…'

"No! No! No! No activating anything!" Jamie looked back at Cassie. "Sorry."

"This must happen a lot." He nods. "Does it always want to attack?"

'She knows too much! They all do!' He rolled his eyes. "What's it saying to you?"

"Uh, pretty much, he wants to kill you…" He states awkwardly.

"Don't feel too bad. From what I hear that thing wants to kill everyone." Nightwing finally reappeared, shirt in hand. He threw it at the flustered boy.

"Well, slowly but surely everyone is learning about the homicidal bug on you." Nightwing chuckled as Jamie put on the shirt.

'Sensing rising emotional stress. Activating plasma cannon.'

"No! Just, no." He yelled again.

"Um, well, sorry again. And sorry crazy bug."

"I'm just going to go now…"

'They know too much!'

* * *

><p>Uh, yeah. I need to write more things with Jamie. I started reading Blue Beetle finally, so I'm trying to learn more about him other than what I learned from Batman: the Brave and the Bold. FYI: That show was so ridiculous! I love it!<p>

Detectiveram


	8. Crush

Um, so, I don't know where this came from. Maybe from the fact that I love Bart and...and...and I know he's not entirely carefree because of that future he came from. I love him... And Jamie's thing is crazy and I love it too. Wow, I am sleep deprived. Don't own.

* * *

><p>Jamie was waiting on the sidelines watching Nightwing and Batgirl train. The two moved flawlessly, matching each other. It was amazing to watch.<p>

"They are so awesome together, right?" Jamie gasped when Bart suddenly appeared. "Oh, Bart. Yeah, yeah. They're awesome."

"Spoiler alert." He tried to say that more often. "They date each other in the future."

"That's cool." Jamie said, relieved that he wasn't spilling more whole life stories.

The conversation paused as Jamie heard the scarab talking. "What do you mean it's terrible?" Bart cocked his head. "Eliminate Nightwing? What competition?"

"Are you talking to your bug?" Jamie looked at him again. "Uh yeah."

"What's he saying?" A grin appeared on the younger boy's face. "Uh, he wants me to kill Nightwing…oh…No! I will not get rid of him! That's not preferable! And it's not better than killing him!" Bart zipped to the kitchen and came back with a snack, enthralled by this.

"What do you mean? ...Yeah, she's pretty…Wait you like her?" Bart started laughing. "Why? What? No, I don't think she'd go out with you. You're a thing attached to my back!"

Bart held back his laughter enough to say, "Ask him why he likes her!" Jamie glared at him now as the scarab replied.

"It says she is a preferable mate because of her capable skills and the fact that she doesn't put up with anything….No, I don't think she'd ever kill anyone for knowing too much…Or that! And no, she may be slightly paranoid. I'm not sure... Really, people are not out to get me all the time. Or her. She's a bat."

Bart was still laughing when Batgirl and Nightwing walked over. "What's so funny?" He asked with a smile.

"Jamie's crazy bug has a crush on Barbara!" Bart shot out. The older two stared at each other before Nightwing broke out in a chuckle. "Shut up!" Batgirl yelled.

"No! Don't active the cannon!" Jamie yelled.

This made Nightwing turn to full out laughter as he walked off, Batgirl in tow. "This isn't funny! And why didn't you scold him for using my secret ID. They're secret for a reason!"

When the two we gone, Jamie just stared at Bart. "Her name's Barbara?"

"Oops. Spoilers."

Jamie turned his attention back to his counterpart. "No! I'm not going to tell her that! For once, I'm glad no one else can hear you! I'm embarrassed to know you! She'd maim me!"

* * *

><p>Just fill in what you think it said. Sorry if it's crazy oocish and auish or something. Review and let me know how you feeeel. Why am I awake again?<p>

Detectiveram


	9. Two Very Short Stories

I title this two very short stories because they are two very short stories. They have nothing to do with each other. And as usual, they are completly random. Don't own. First is about M'gann and Cassie. Second is Barbara and Dick.

* * *

><p><strong>Not Human:<strong>

"Fine! Just walk away and not work this out!" Cassie yelled at M'gann.

The two were fighting after a somewhat failure mission.

"I have nothing more to say to you, _Wonder Girl._" She emphasized with clear anger. "Take it up with Nightwing."

"Look, maybe we're both at fault here." M'gann didn't respond to her attempt at reconciliation.

"Fine! Urgh! You are a difficult, difficult human being!"

"I'm not human!"

Cassie hung her head in embarrassment.

"Right. My bad." She tried apologizing as M'gann continued to leave. "The one time I use that saying…" She muttered to herself.

M'gann stopped and sighed. "Alright, alright. You are too funny to stay mad at."

"But, I'm not going to live this down, am I?"

"Never."

* * *

><p><strong>Horizontical:<strong>

"Nightwing! Nightwing! Gosh you…dick." Batgirl muttered the last part. "Where the heck are you?"

She entered the training room, hearing a whooshing sound and cackles from above. "I should have known." Barbara shook her head at her long-time friend.

"Dick! Get down here!" She yelled.

"What do you…want to…talk about?" He asked, still swinging back and forth on his personal trapeze.

"I don't know...Maybe who's going on that undercover mission that you assigned me to? I would like to know who I'm going to work with! And what we're even going to be doing!"

"That's for…me to know…and you to find out!"

"What are you, 5?"

"Relax, Babs. Check me out! I'm going to do a horizontical flip!"

She sighed. "Dick, that's not a word!"

"Sure it is! Horizontal and vertical at the same time!"

"You can't do that! It's not..."

"Sure I can!" She shook her head at the former boy wonder.

"Sometimes I'm glad you won't grow up." She muttered to herself. She wouldn't say that to his face. After a few more flips, Dick surrendered to Barbara's glare and climbed down.

"Great, now that you're done being a child…"

"Time can't change all of me Babs. But seriously, horizontical. Try it sometime, with me."

She smiled at him. "Great, so now we can talk business."

"Of course…" He flashed a smile. "So, this mission…you and me…undercover…at your favorite restaurant."

It took a moment to realize what he was saying. "You…Well, what would be our cover?" She played along.

"Ah…" His eyes were literally twinkling. "I was thinking the story of a famous billionaire's ward and Gotham's commissioner's daughter testing the possible waters of a relationship?"

"That could be a possibility." She smirked. "She could even where that blue dress that she knows Grayson loves."

She saw how uncomfortable and interested that made him and laughed. "Why can't you just ask me out, in a normal way?"

"Me? Normal? Come now Batgirl, I'm original and you deserve the best."

* * *

><p>Review? I loves you peoples.<p>

Detectiveram


	10. Tim's Pranking Adventure Part 1

I just picture these three turning into best friends... I need them to. Anddddd... Eventually I'll write Tim as being more assertive as soon as I get more character development! I need it back. Did you guys see the preview? Oh gooosshhh!

* * *

><p>It was a somewhat unusual day at Mount Justice. Most everyone was gone, spending time with their mentors, or in the case of the two couples, out on dates. There only remained Nightwing and Superboy along with the two youngest members plus one. Bart was hanging around with Garfield. Nightwing and Superboy were currently nowhere to be found.<p>

This left the others to their own devices. Tim was currently sitting on the couch watching his favorite show, Psych. No one would ever know. He enjoys watching the crazy things they do and the humor, but he also tries to learn to enjoy crime shows and not over analyze them.

Today, however, he was one constent alert due to Bart beign around, which meant Garfield would be following like a puppy, he literally could be a puppy at sometimes. Anyway, he was drawn into his chaotic energy.

A good, calm, 28 minutes later exactly passed before Tim felt the dreaded breeze and heard that voice. "What up T.D.?" He sat on his couch, causing Tim to straighten his posture.

"Bart! Bart! Oh hey Robin! Bart! Found you!" Garfield had caught up. He quickly jumped onto the same couch as well making Tim more uncomfortable. He begun his plan for a tactical retreat from the situation.

"What are we watching?"

"I don't know, but it's not crash…or cool? That's the right term I believe." He stole the remote and flipped quickly through the channels causing an argument with Garfield.

"Give me the remote!"

"No way dude! Dude's a term, correct?"

Tim finally managed to slip away unnoticed. Not a difficult feat with these two. He moved to the main room, intent on return to the Bat Cave now. He'd might as well run some programs. He was programming the zeta tube for his destination when Nightwing finally reappeared.

"Robin! Glad I caught you!" Tim wasn't so glad.

"Kon received a security alert in Metropolis. Could be bad news. Supey and I need to investigate. I was hoping…wondering if you would just hang out here with the other two. You know, spend some time with people your own age. Play video games? Run around? Heck, maybe even train with them? Just keep them from destroying the mountain?" He asked, with a full smile you couldn't resist.

Tim debated in his head for a bit. On one hand, they annoyed him. On the other, they could have fun if he could convince them to tone it down. Then again, they weren't very mature and often times he couldn't deal with…

Conner showed up, clearly spouting an angry glare. "I swear I will destroy that signal watch…I am not Superman…Better be a monster destroying the town…" He was muttering. He then actually spoke to Nightwing.

"Jimmy better be dying or something. This is the third time in two weeks."

"Maybe he just likes you." Dick chuckled. Conner continued muttering in anger.

"Oh relax, Kon. They have been real emergencies." Conner just started program Metropolis into the zeta tube.

"Let's go Nightwing. I'm going to smash that thing…" Conner left.

Dick turned his attention back to Tim. "So stay, Timmy?"

"Uh, I…I guess. Maybe I'll just program something here." He didn't leave much choice for Tim. He didn't want to disappoint his older brother figure somehow.

"Thanks Robbie! Just have some fun. Be back in a few hours." Nightwing left. Tim sighed as he realized Garfield and Bart.

"This is so crash! We can totally go through with our prank now!"

"Golden opportunity!" Gar smiled.

"Oooh. Nice phrase. I'll keep that one in mind." The two high-fived.

"Wait just a minute… Prank? Oh, no. That's not…"

"Oh, come on. Nightwing totally expects us to do something! You don't think he didn't do pranks with my coz?"

"Well, I know he said to keep you from destroying the mountain…"

"We're not going to destroy anything!"

Those eager faces made him give in a little. "I can't talk you guys out of this?"

"Nope." They chimed.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" He asked hesitantly.

"We're starting small, but we want to fill La'gann's bathtub with tartar sauce and...well…that's as far as we got…" Bart told him. The two of them clearly having thought this through.

"That's it? Really, because I thought you two were a little, well, more capable."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I thought you would reprogram his shower to produce tatar sauce. But, I thought pranks were funnier on a wide scale. Maybe mess with the computer and change everyone's names to Star Trek characters or something. Maybe, uh, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're brilliant Robin!" They cried together hugging him.

"With your skills we can do anything!" Bart told him.

"I don't know if I want to lead you guys in this…" They were grinning at him. Tim thought about it some more. He could get in trouble, but Nightwing did tell him to spend time with people his own age. And this is what they did, so he might as well help them.

"Well, it could be…fun."

To Be Continued….

* * *

><p>Yup. That's right. I'm making you wait to see what happens. I didn't plan on this. I actually have everything written up for the next chapter after the prank, but this one wasn't working out. Then I was like, split it up and work on it more, I can delay the next chapter. Loooove you guys. I have been feeling so ridiculous lately.<p>

Detectiveram


	11. Batman's Suspicious

Helllloo... Um, it's been awhile, but I do have excuses. I had two wrist surgeries (I hope only two. One on each wrist) done and I've been hurting. My mom doesn't even want me typing. I don't want me typing. This hurts. Maybe I should just tap the letters, but that takes forever. Anyway, that was unscheduled for me. It was not fun. Seriously people. Anyway, I have a lot of stories to post and I'm starting with my least favorite ones because I hate them so much that I imagine them laughing at me with their... I don't even know what I'm saying. Maybe pain killer loopyness has a lasting effect. But, maybe you guys can love them? Take them from me.

* * *

><p>The light from the computer hit the darkness with its dim rays. Batman had been down here for five hours straight. No interruptions for once, but it wasn't long though before he heard the sliding of the cave's door.<p>

He heard the light shuffle of his feet coming down the stairs. It was unusual though. Dick usually sprang down the stairs filled with enthusiasm.

"Hey Brrruuucce." He dragged out his name.

"What do you want Dick?" He knew that asking voice.

"Nothing…"

Lies.

"I was just wondering if Babs could come over and hang out."

Bruce turned to face the young teen.

"Alfred's gone. You'd be alone." He studied the boy's face as he gave this information to see how he reacted.

"I know, but I just wanted to hang out with her."

Alfred was taking two days off for a trip. A staring contest began between the two, Bruce clearly not trusting Dick at this moment.

An alert on the computer reminded Bruce of what he was doing. Tracking drug dealers moving product to Metropolis. The Boy Scout was unaware and he would prefer that.

Dick's face grew a smile. "So, that's a yes." He said as Bruce turned back to his work.

"Standard rules. Plus, remember that no matter what she's a girl. No…"

"No hitting, wrestling, kissing, inappropriate activities, or making them cry, etc." Dick finished, running off. Clearly he had already invited her and she was on her way.

Bruce grunted in approval still. He raised a gentleman, not a playboy. He forgot about the irony of that thought.

An hour passed with great improvement in his search and he decided to check on Dick. Their conversation earlier was strange in nature and being Batman he was always suspicious.

A scream confirmed his suspicions, a scream of happiness... Or pleasure? He strode up the stairs to sounds of echoing laughter and thumps. Thumps? He was worried now. Dick was barely sixteen. He could handle it, but the thought that he would ever try with him just in the cave below…

He reached the door as the moaning started, maybe just groaning, making him freeze in his steps.

'Dang it. What will I tell the commissioner? Hey Jim. I caught our children in the act. Don't try to kill him. I'm secretly Batman and he's Robin. I need him. It would take too much time to replace him.' His thoughts were clearly in the gutter at this point as he braced himself, opening the door to Dick's room.

No words were spoken as he found the two…standing on the bed, fully clothed and not touching each other.

"Bruce!" The boy's voice cracked. Bruce's eyes scanned the surroundings. An abandoned bag on the floor and a jacket, clearly Barbara's. The sheets on the bed were pulled off and wadded on the floor. Junk food surrounded the two.

Why did Dick look scared? Ah, yes. He saw the slight movement of the two and could hear some springs creaking. A pile of pillows and cushions from some couch were to the side of the bed. Bruce knew the answer.

"Alfred will find out you know. He always does, always will." Dick gulped.

"It was her idea!" He claimed, pointing at the girl.

"Are you kidding me! It was all you. You were like 'Babs, He's gone! We can totally jump on the beds!' And I said I don't know about that Dick. And you said 'But it's totally fun!'"

"I don't even sound like that. And…you can't prove I ever said any of that." Dick protested before turning to Bruce again.

"You'll protect me from his wrath, right?" Bruce almost snorted.

"No. I've been in that place before. You're on your own." Barbara snickered causing Bruce to glare.

This was the girl that Dick had a crush on? She dared to laugh at him. She stood her ground so well. He defiantly approved.

"I'm sorry I just can't imagine Alfred frightening you as a child." For a second time he almost snorted.

"As a child? Heck no. He scared me just yesterday. I think it's the accent." He said, pulling Dick off the bed, by his shirt collar to his protest, taking him out of the room for a private conversation. Mainly just for Bruce's sake.

Dick came back in a few minutes later, bright red flushing his cheeks.

"What'd he say?" She asked.

"You…uh…don't want to know."

"But we were just having fun. What'd he think we were doing?"

Her question made him blush even more.

* * *

><p>I don't even know. Don't ask. I promise I have better.<p>

Oh, and I promise to put part two up for Tim's pranking adventure and the other related chapter I have. Gosh, I just have so much stuff. And my other on-going story Split personalities will have an update soon.

Detectiveram


	12. Tim's Pranking Adventure Part 2

Hey peoples! I think most of us have started school again recently. I did today. I'm exhausted. Five hours of straight classes. I might've worked on this a bit during class. Maybe. You can't prove anything. Anyway, I wish everyone already in school good luck. And for those lucky souls who haven't started, I might hate you a bit, but good luck too. This is the second half. Kind of weak, but I really don't know what they would've done. So, this is what you get.

* * *

><p>"Recognized Mama Bird B-01. Recognized King Kong B-04." Those were the designations that greeted Nightwing and Superboy as they returned to the cave.<p>

Confusion was one of Nightwing's first emotions. Then followed quickly by anger, then overall humor at the nickname. Conner did not take to it quite the same way as he was glaring in anger.

"Oh, this day just keeps getter better…" He gritted his teeth.

"You taught him how to mess with this thing?!"

"Hey! Standard Bat-training. Nothing to do with me." Nightwing chuckled. Conner clenched a fist.

"I'm not in the mood for this." He grunted, striding off.

"I'm going to find them and maybe hit them, then maybe…" Dick easily caught up.

"Ah, come on. It's a harmless joke. Easily reversible." He reassured his often angry friend.

"Between you and me…I've been worried about Robin lately. He needs friends. That's why I wanted him to stay here while we were gone." Dick muttered to him.

"So, we get the short end of the deal?"

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll fix the computer right now."

"You do realize this can't be the only thing they did?"

"Humor me Kon."

"Recognized Loch Ness Boy B-15.* Recognized Green Queen B-05." Nightwing held back a laugh. M'gann was clearly amused after hearing that. Conner even cracked a smile at La'gaan's new designation.

"What in the name of Neptune's Beard!? Is this thing malfunctioning?"

"Well, this brings back some memories… How many times did I return to the cave to a new name?"

"I remember 17 times. It was only amusing once. That hasn't changed Nightwing." Conner gave his friend a glare.

"I had fun." Conner continued his glaring.

"Fine, just everyone calm down. I'll have this fixed before anyone else comes back." Nightwing reassured the three. La'gaan was clearly still confused.

"This is a joke? How is this funny?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the trio of misfits were intently glued to the security feed Robin had tapped into. They had holed up in Robin's room an hour before the intended return of the others in anticipation of this moment.<p>

"This is not good. Not good." Robin muttered.

"Nightwing's going to kill me. Or take me off the team. I'm not sure which is worse."

"Relaaaaaxx." Bart said, filling his mouth with more popcorn.

"You worry too much. You should be having fun with us."

Robin still did not breathe easy. "Right… It's only a matter of time."

"Don't be such a downer!"

Garfield spoke up. "I can't wait to see the look on La'gaan's face when he tries to take his nightly shower!" Both boys stared at him.

"Whaaat?"

"How do you even know that…never mind." Robin trailed off.

"Gar, I worry about you sometimes." Bart said to Garfield's grinning face.

* * *

><p>"I thought you promised no one could mess with the system now, Nightwing." M'gann stated, with a slight frown. She wasn't angry, but slightly annoyed. Conner glared at Nightwing again.<p>

"No normal person can. The boys got to Robin."

"Oh, come on. Robin's not me. I'm sure he just got caught up in the moment with the others. Besides, you remember I changed the designations all the time."

"That was mainly for Roy." M'gann added.

Nightwing snickered at the memories. "He sure does hate being called Speedy."

"Yeah, what about the other 17 times you did it to me!" Conner was sure in a bad mood.

"That's not the point. The point is—the boys are pulling pranks. I'll take care of this. Everyone just go to bed." They murmured in slight agreement before heading off to their rooms.

It wasn't long before Nightwing felt the presence of the boys. They only came out when he was alone.

"Sooo, what else did you do?"

"Nothing." Bart and Garfield chimed. Tim stared at his older brother with guilt.

"Right. What did you do to La'gaan's room?"

"What makes you think we did anything?" Garfield answered, with a huge smile. Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that face. You just confirmed it. How bad?" A shriek filled the cave as the La'gaan reentered the main room, covered in white, lumpy sauce.

"La'gaan! What's wrong?" Nightwing asked with some amusement.

"Shower! Fish! Strange liquid!"

"Mission success, guys!"

"Thanks Rob."

"Yeah, couldn't have done it without you!"

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" A roar was added to the onslaught of voices.

"WHO BLEACHED ALL MY SHIRTS!?" Nightwing stared at Robin now.

"You bleached his shirts?"

"Umm…not really. Well, not intentionally, maybe." Robin winced at the commotion around him. La'gaan was chasing the boys. Not a very smart idea when one could change shape and the other was a speedster.

"It was an accident. I might've dropped a bottle of bleach in Conner's laundry. And then the machine…got turned on?" Dick stared at him in confusion.

"What were you doing with bleach?"

"Hiding it from Bart." All Nightwing could do was smile at him. Tim looked…happy, scared, but happy.

"In my defense there was a lot of ice cream and sugar and peer pressure involved. I got caught up in everything." He stared at Nightwing.

"You must be disappointed in me."

Nighwing lowered his voice, just for Tim to hear.

"Actually, don't tell anyone I said this, but I'm so proud of you. You're living up to the Robin legacy…" He gave a small hug to the younger boy.

"I HEARD THAT, NIGHTWING!"

"Dang. Super hearing. YOU CAN'T PROVE I SAID ANYTHING, KON!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TOO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"I THOUGHT WE WORKED ON YOUR ANGER MANAGEMENT SKILLS!" Nightwing yelled back at him, before turning to Robin.

"I don't feel like being super punched. I'm going to run now. You should too."

"Batcave?" Robin asked, hopeful. A loud crash and more yelling from La'gaan.

"Defiantly the Batcave."

* * *

><p>*I don't know any knew desginations other than what they've given us. I just put down a number.<p>

Anyways, have fun people and I hope to have some time, but I might be super busy with all my classes... Leave a review?

Detectiveram


	13. And Ham

Oh my gosh! I think I wrote this sometime last year, so one of the first things I wrote. I just found it on my flash drive and I thought it fit well. It's set right after the team was formed. I am so ridiculous. But, in a way this story fits. Right? Sorry it's so short. I just found it.

* * *

><p>Robin was contently eating his cereal for an early morning breakfast when M'gann's frantic voice popped into his head again.<p>

'Robin! Come quickly to the fridge!'

"M'gann, I'm right at the table. You can talk out loud." He answered her.

"Sorry. It's just…look! I was trying to cook eggs this morning! Look at them!"

She thrusted the frying pan in his face, mid-spoonful. Forced to look now he saw what she meant.

"They're green." He stated, bluntly.

"I don't think they're supposed to be this color. Are they spoiled? I used one yesterday…" M'gann worriedly told him.

"Let me see one of those eggs."

She carefully handed one to him. On closer inspection he found what appeared to be a tiny hole at the top of the egg. He cracked it open to find that it was also greenish. Robin sighed.

"By any chance were you planning on having ham this morning as well?"

"Yes! I told the others while you were away. I thought it would be nice to make the team breakfast before training."

"Have you ever heard of a children's story called _Green Eggs and Ham_?" She shook her head.

"I didn't think so… Well, I think Wally's read that book too many times."

"So…"

"Food coloring. You've just experienced your first prank. Welcome to Earth."

* * *

><p>Dumb right? But I just wanted to do something with it. I'll get a better chapter up. Probably tomorrow.<p>

Detectiveram


	14. New Friendships

It's been awhile. I suppose. I swear I get started on things and then I don't finish. Well, here's just a thing with Cassie and Jaime. Thanks soooo much to gosakurago for the encouragement!

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wonder Girl. Wonder Girl. Please wake up. I could really use the conversation." Her eyes opened to his face. She squinted, taking it in.<p>

"I know chica. I'm not a pretty sight, but at least you're awake now."

"Beetle?"

"Sí. You had me worried for a while, but I guess you're not called Wonder Girl for nothing." He chuckled, as he helped her sit up slowly.

"Take it easy. You got the front of that blast."

"What?"

"Oh, remember? The mission? You jumped in front of me to take a blast from Klarion." He gestured around.

"We ended up here. Wherever here is." It was dark, damp, and clearly a cave.

"I've searched for like twenty minutes trying to find an exit. Can you guess what I found? You, over and over. It was a never ending circle." Cassie sighed.

"Chaos magic." She muttered, finally standing up to get a good look at their current situation.

"Ay. I've tried everything I've got. Been blasting these walls. Nothing seems to dent them." She felt the walls anyway and sighed.

"Wonder Woman could do this." She softly said, hanging her head.

"Sí. I bet Superman could too." Clearly he didn't understand what she had said and she didn't care to explain.

"Did you try to…?"

"Communicate with the team?" He finished her sentence.

"A million times. I got nothing." He sighed powering down, letting Cassie see the guy behind the suit.

"So, I guess it's just you and me." He pushed back his hair, slumping down against the wall.

"I guess then." She said, sitting down next to him. The two sat in silence, taking in the moments passing them by.

"So," Jaime tried to break the silence between the two.

"How's it working with Wonder Woman?"

"Oh, it's… It's good. She's very passionate about helping others. Plus she's super strong, caring, skilled, not to mention beautiful. I guess that's why she's Wonder Woman and not, you know, Average Woman." He laughed.

"I guess that's true. And the same can go for Wonder Girl." She smiled, slightly. It left Jaime a little uneasy.

"So, Nightwing told me you don't have a mentor."

"Uh, nope. I kind of found this thing and it attached itself to me… Well, it's a long story. No mentor. That's why I love this team already. I get to learn so much…" He paused for a moment.

"I've been sort of on my own with this whole learning business."

"That's nice." He cocked his head at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."  
>"Sure chica. You won't even look at me."<p>

"How's this then!?" She glared at him.

"There's your pretty face." Her face flushed pink.

"Oh, uh… Well, uh… Sorry. I didn't mean to make that awkward."

"Um… Sorry to be rude." A few seconds later she realized she was still staring at him, so she broke away.

"You know, I haven't known you that long, but you don't seem to put enough confidence in yourself." He started up again.

"You don't even know me…"

"Sí. Sí. I know I just joined. I'm the newbie. But it's clear to me chica that you have inner struggles. Believe me, I totally understand that. But… You're Wonder Woman's protégé. What I wouldn't give for that! Or, just someone to help me figure this out."

"You don't understand, Jaime. No one expects too much of you. You're…unique. Me? It's nearly impossible to live up to her image…to what everyone expects me to be. I haven't been doing this that long…"

"So then, why are you Wonder Girl?"

"What?"

"If you don't think you're good enough for Wonder Woman, why take the name? Why bother?" She hung her head.

"I don't know, Jaime."

"You know what I think? You seem pretty wonderful to me." She smiled at his slightly cheesy comment.

"Ah! There's a smile. You're Wonder Girl! Smart, strong, kind, perky, and beautiful!"

"You think I'm beautiful now?"

"Ah… I keep making this awkward."

"Just a bit, but I'm flattered."

"Uh, okay then…" He said, blushing now.

"Well, uh, the point is you're not Wonder Woman. And I'm no Ted Kord either. He was a super genius And...brave. And then you have the others. I don't know everyone very well, but I know for certain they're not copies of their mentors. Superboy? He's not Superman…technically. And Nightwing's certainly not Batman. Robin's not either of them. Batgirl's defiantly not Batman. And, uh, Lagoon Boy is in no way Aquaman… I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"A bit, but it's kind of cute."

"You calling me cute?"

"Oh uh…"

"I guess we're even." He said, earning another smile.

"The thing is that we, that is the young heroes, aren't supposed to be them. Someday, maybe, we'll live up to that legacy, take their places. But now, you're Wonder Girl. Learning to be your own type of hero—heroine I guess. It doesn't matter what others think. You have earned the right to take that name."

"Thanks Jaime."

"I just speak the truth." He sighed, stretching his arms out.

"Man, I am so tired… I hope they find us soon."

"As long as we have each other, we'll be okay." She answered, moving from a sitting position to lying down.

"Tired too, huh?"

"It's probably past midnight by now…"

"Yeah. And I have school tomorrow…"

"Dang."

"It's okay. I'm sure it won't be long now." She smiled.

"At least I have the best company ever."

"Flatterer."

**A few hours later…**

"Heelllloooo?! Blue! Wonder Girl! Please be here!"

"I'm not an idiot, Nightwing. I know how to trace magic."

"Well, you've had issues before."

"I could slap you right now."

"Sorry, Zee." The two older heroes wandered into the cavern.

"Oh! Photo Op!" Nightwing called out. The two had finally found his missing team members. Cassie and Jaime were asleep. Cassie laying her head on his lap. Jaime had managed to fall asleep leaning to the side with his arm protectively around her.

"That can't be comfortable." Zatanna whispered, turning to Nightwing.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed, slapping him.

"Hey! I was told you I was taking a picture." He grinned.

"Oh, this is perfect. I'm keeping this one. Think I can get them together too?"

"Oh my gosh. No, Nightwing. You can't try paring off all your teammates."

"Just look at them! It's too perfect."

"Your trolling knows no bounds."

"Hey. I can spot a future couple when I see it. Wally and Artemis. M'gann and Conner. You and me."

"You do realize two of those three are broken up, right?"

"Huh. Really? Artemis finally leave Wally?" She playfully hit him.

"Leave these two be. Let's get them home."

* * *

><p>And... End. Hope you like it. I have other stuff that's ready for me to post later. Probably sometime tomorrow after I get over the shock of a new episode.<p>

Reviews make me smile :D

Detectiveram


	15. Batman

Hey! Look! I posted things two days in a row! Anyways, I died today. Roy is way angsty. And heroes need to stop accepting things from Lex. I mean, really. Charismatic? Sure. Bad guy? Yes. Anyways, next story is either going to be a bonding fic or something with Wally and Bart again. Well, yup. Alright. I'm going to bed now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sizzling sounds and a pepper smell greeted Tim as he entered the kitchen. It wasn't that hard to find M'gann in the evening and today was no different. Normally when entering a room he would wait for acknowledgement of his presence. But today he was in a major hurry.<p>

"M'gann?" He saw her jump, slightly.

"Dang it. I knew you were there too." He smiled, amused.

"What's up, Robin? You're not normally here this late."

"Uh, I sort of have a favor to ask." He sheepishly said, rubbing his neck.

"Well, that's new. What could I possibly help you with?"

"This may sound weird, but uh, I sort of…need you to be Batman tonight?"

"Oh...wait, what? Doesn't Nightwing usually do that?"

"He's busy."

"Does it have to be Batman? You could ask Batgirl…?"

"She's busy…with Nightwing." She snickered at Robin's obvious uncomfort.

"So, they're on a date? And you're not supposed to tell people."

"Uh, well…"

"It's fine, Robin. Is there a reason it has to be Batman?"

"I thought it would be best. Plus, Commissioner Gordon doesn't like it when I show up alone. He says it's way too late for me to be up on a school night." She giggled.

"Well then, Robin. I've always wanted to be Batman."

**Gotham City**

The Bat signal had been shinning in the sky for a good half hour before he showed up. Gordon didn't hear him or see him until he spoke. Just like usual. Tonight, however, the dark towering figure was standing behind Robin.

"Commissioner." His gruff voice stated.

"Batman. And Robin. Glad you could make it."

"We got held up." Robin answered.

"Great. Well, this is somewhat time sensitive. We've received the following intel on the Penguin…" Gordon started pulling out his folder for Batman.

"He's planning on moving weapons into Gotham and he's meeting his potential buyers at the docks tonight."

"Y…yes. How…?" Gordon paused.

"How did you know?"

"I'm Batman." Gordon could have sworn Robin did a face-palm. Gordon just stared in disbelief.

"We've heard rumors on the street. The point is who leaked the information and is it a reliable source?" Robin spoke up, turning his intensive stare away from Batman.

"Yes. Well, one of my officers managed to obtain the information. Smith. Up and front." One of the men shakily stepped forward.

"Batman. Robin. Meet Captain Smith. He received the info and verified it." Batman simply stared at him. Seeing this Robin stared at Batman, occasionally shaking his head and pointing.

"If I didn't know better, I swear they were talking." Gordon muttered to the scared man. It was several minutes before anyone spoke again.

"When did the Penguin pay you off?" Batman finally questioned.

"What?"

"What's really going on tonight? Why is the Penguin trying to distract Bat—me?"

"Hold on just a second." Gordon started in. He turned to face the paling Smith. Gordon narrowed his eyes when he realized.

"You complete idiot."

**Later that night**

One successful raid on a museum heist and many arrests later, Gordon was thanking his two vigilantes for a job well done.

"But, how did you know about Smith?"

"I'm…"

"Do not say that again."

"I have my ways Commissioner. Good night." The two heroes left into the night leaving Gordon puzzled again.

"He's been acting really strange lately."

"Did I do a good job?" M'gann asked later, when they were alone, still as Batman.

"You kicked butt tonight Miss M. But uh, let's be grateful the real Batman wasn't here."

"I'm not the night, huh?" Robin snickered.

"You did awesome. Though, uh, if you ever sub again, Batman doesn't read minds for information. I think you might have scared Gordon." She smiled.

"Alright. But, I'm no detective." They continued along in silence before M'gann thought of something to do with the younger hero.

"Hey! I got a great idea! Let's see if I can fool the team into thinking I am Batman." Robin smiled again. She hadn't seen him this happy in a while.

"Ten bucks says you can't fool Mal."

"You're on."

* * *

><p>Sorry for my transitions. I couldn't work them out like I usually try to do. Anyways, I hope you like.<p>

Reviews will hopefully make my cold go away... If not, they'll make me happy.

Detectiveram


	16. Robin

Um, so I promised a story with Conner and Tim being friends. I can't seem to write it yet, so I wrote something about them bonding a bit. This is for gosakurago 'cause she's awesome. Alright. The next story I post you guys probably won't like... I hate it because it's depressing. Why? Why do I write things that I dislike? Okay, just ignore me. Carry on.

* * *

><p>"Please."<p>

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Come on. Please, Conner."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'd consider it a huge favor."

"N.O."

"Oh, come on! Just take him with you. You'll really like him if you give him a chance." Conner glared at Nightwing, attempting not to submit to his pathetic pleading. It didn't work.

"Alright. The kid can come. But, he'd better follow my orders and stay out of the way."

"All I want is for him to have some time out in the field. You won't regret it. Robin's come a long way in the past few months." Nightwing grinned.

"You've said that before." The smiled faltered.

"We won't lose him too."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine Kon. All I want is for…Robin to get as much experience as possible, just as safely as possible. A stake out is perfect for him. He won't be in harm's way. And frankly, the company will be good—for both of you." Conner grumbled.

"Great. Tell him to meet me in the hanger. 10 minutes. If he's late, I'm leaving."

"I'll get him there. And, uh, don't hurt him or else." Nightwing added, Conner noting the serious tone in his voice.

"Alright mama bird."

Nine minutes later, Conner was waiting impatiently for his unwanted partner. When it turned into ten minutes, he growled and boarded the bioship.

"Where are we going?" A voice immediately greeted him.

"How the heck did you get on board?"

"Through the entrance?"

"Don't play with me."

"Sorry. I…uh, I've been here since I overheard your conversation with Nightwing."

"Overheard?" Conner questioned, moving to take the pilot's seat.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here? I was waiting. And I don't like waiting."

"Nightwing told me to uh, let you brood." Conner shook his head.

"Whatever. Let's go."

"I still don't know where we're going." Robin added as Conner initiated take off.

"You don't need to. Just sit there and look cute, Robin." He scowled, making Conner chuckle slightly.

One hour past in silence and Robin remained surprisingly quiet.

'Nightwing would have been bouncing off the walls…' Conner mused. 'Robin II…Jason…" He added, remembering his real name he had heard once. 'Jason would have been challenging me and running his smart-alec mouth. This guy…wishy-washy…just a kid…'

A few more minutes passed by in silence. Conner watched as Robin grew increasingly uncomfortable. It did surprise him when he finally spoke.

"I know you think I'm just a kid, but Nightwing sent me to help. I just think I have a right to know what…"

"You have a right? No. You don't. You don't earn my respect and trust just by being Robin."

"I didn't say that. I… I just don't have the name. I'm more than able to help. I'm smart enough, I have great technical skills. My martial arts training are exemplary. My skills with a bo staff are excellent. I'm a capable team _member_, but I can't be a team_mate_ unless you let me."

Conner didn't respond, so he continued.

"I know I'm not Nightwing. How can anyone be as good as Nightwing? He's been at it for years. He's your friend. And I'm not—Jason. I didn't even know him. I know he was brave, but rash. He was loved and troubled. He was skilled and he was Robin."

"Don't talk like you can break him down into a few words. That kid was more than that."

"He's also gone."

"I swear I would throw you out the window if I hadn't promised Nightwing..."

"I get enough trouble at the Batcave from this! I'm not some replacement! I'm not some fragile thing! I'm a capable hero! I'm not going to keel over dead from looking at a villain!" Robin yelled.

"I know you only brought me along because Nightwing begged you. And he thought it wouldn't present any danger. I was there! Fine! Great! I'm inexperienced! Let me prove what kind of Robin I am!"

Conner saw something familiar in him now. The spark of a hero—an angry hero, but someone who wanted to do good. Surprisingly Conner just started laughing. Robin radiated genuine anger now.

"Is this what I get for telling you how I feel?"

"I'm sorry… It's just… Nightwing…he would have hacked the files by now." A grin slowly appeared on Robin's face.

"Who says I didn't?" Conner laughed some more.

"Gosh… There's something about Robins that can always make me laugh. Keep it up and… Well, I'll try to not judge you."

It had been seven hours since Dick had sent Conner off with Tim. He was beyond worried by now. He hadn't heard anything from the two, they wouldn't respond to his hails, and they had been gone way longer than they should have been. M'gann was now waiting with him, keeping him calm.

"He's hurt isn't he? Dead? Okay… How in the world do parents live like this?"

"You're not his dad, Nightwing."

"Right… No. I'm just his older brother/leader. What if he was captured? He's so small. He'll be hurt. Or he fell out of the bioship. Or…"

"I have never seen you like this."

"Oh, why the heck did I tell Conner to take him? I can't trust him with my baby bird…" Nightwing mumbled. M'gann slightly slapped Nightwing's head.

"Ow." He stated, not amused.

"Recognized Superboy B-04. Recognized Robin B-20."

"See." M'gann started.

"Conner is responsible…and he's gone." Nightwing ran to greet the two at the bay entrance.

"I thought something terrible happened to…you guys." He lost enthusiasm as he saw Robin covered in bandages.

"Hey Nightwing. Thanks for telling me to bring him. I couldn't have done it without him."

"What. The. Heck!? You were supposed to be on a stake out! He was not supposed to get involved!" Conner smirked.

"When did those ever work out for us?" Nightwing glared.

"He followed my orders and did good work. Besides, he's—Robin. He'll be fine." Robin nodded in agreement.

"Conner. You're fired."

"You can't fire me."

"Fine. You're fired from watching Robin."

"I don't need a babysitter…" Nightwing glared again, quieting him.

"Get to the medical bay and let me see what happened to you. And you…" He said, turning to Conner again.

"Don't touch him." Nightwing left to prep the medical bay with M'gann in tow. When they were out of the room the two burst out in laughter.

"Oh, gosh. I thought he was going to go all 'Batman' on me... Anyways, you did good today. Give me some time. Maybe we'll do this again." Robin beamed.

"Thanks Superboy." The two started out of the room.

"Um, when do you think he'll figure out I faked these to mess with him?" Conner chuckled.

"I'm not going to dare be there then. He'll probably blow up." Robin smiled.

"Look, uh, sometime next week, you want to…train together?"

"Really?! That'd be awesome!"

"Alright kid. And remind me to tell you some embarassing stories about the others. You seem like you need some blackmail."

* * *

><p>I don't know? Well, I do know it's not a perfect in-character story, but I don't think any of my stories are like that. Once I see some more on-screen interaction between Conner and Tim, then I'll be happy.<p>

Love you people. I'm super excited for tomorrow, although I won't be able to watch it until the evening. Too much going on, but there's going to be Jaime and Bart and I love them soooo much. Please. Don't let anything happen to them.

Detectiveram


	17. Two Very Short Stories II

Okay. Because that episode was pure evil, I decided not to post the story I intended to. Instead have these short crazy fics. There is no purpose. And, I think I wrote these on pain killers (I was on percocet for a while). They've been on my computer forever. So, here. Smile. (And stop hating on Wally.)

* * *

><p>A flyer flew into Wally's face interupting his snack time.<p>

"What the heck!" He yelled, pulling the accursed paper off his face.

"It's a flyer for my concert." Conner's gruff voice answered.

"Concert? What concert?" He didn't answer Wally.

Figuring he should read the paper he was given, he turned his attention to reading.

"Happy Harbor High School Presents the Performing Arts Fall Concert. Featuring solo Cellist Conner Kent…" He dropped off.

"Cellist! Cello! You play the cello! When did that happen?!" Conner grumbled his answer.

"They made me learn an instrument. I picked the cello. I like it, okay!"

"No need to get all shouty. Hey, I play the violin! We're string buddies!" Wally yelled, throwing his arm around Conner, grinning.

"Don't say that ever again." Conner grunted, throwing Wally's arm off.

He left grumbling something like, "Why did she want me to invite all of them?"

"Cool Conner! I'll be there! We'll have to jam sometime!" Wally called out.

Smirking, he turned his attention back to his food wondering how he could use this information for later purposes.

* * *

><p>The guilt was getting to him. She was searching everywhere. Asking everyone. He even lied to her face.<p>

"Pie? What pie? Oh, the pie you were baking… Sorry. Haven't seen it."

Had it been anyone else they would have noticed his obvious distress. Well, maybe not. He checked his pulse. It was slightly above normal. His face wasn't flushed. No sweat was trailing. He was overreacting. Bat-training held.

But pie. Pie was his weakness. And she had made a Pecan pie. He hadn't had one in so long. Batman told him to stand firm and not let things like desires push you around. Pie. It's pie. And M'gann made some pretty decent pie.

He ran to his room where the pie was hidden. He knew it was wrong to steal. Especially from his teammate. But he just wanted to look at it. No, he so wanted to eat it, but the guilt was now forcing him to return it.

Minutes later the pie in question was sitting on the counter where it had been. As Tim exited the room two figures entered.

"See. I told you Robin loves his pie."

"Okay, Nightwing. When do we tell him I made it for him?"

"Soon, M'gann. The pie will call him back again." She stared at him.

"That sounds...way creepy."

* * *

><p>I don't even know. Just keep going on people and we'll pretend I can write sometimes.<p>

Detectiveram


End file.
